Dinesh
=Overview= Dinesh is known for their advanced scholars, from which, many countries have garnered their tutors and instructors (wording?). Most of their people are interested in the pursuit of knowledge. Because of this, they spend much less energy on war-like skills, and rely heavily on their alliances to help keep them safe. Maritonia is a valued ally. Consequently, they do not hesitate to supply them with teachers (not the word I'm wanting, but the one I want is being elusive). Crowned Prince Vitus has had the good fortune of some of the best tutors available from Dinesh. =Census= The census is compiled on local leaders getting a head count of those in their territories. Healers and morticians maintain records of those who are born and died. (NOTE: This will help leaders and game administrators to keep tabs on NPCs that can be used in plots. This is also meant to help players understand that they aren't alone in their area.) =Government= Dinesh is ruled by a council of elders. The wise individuals who are voted into the council seats (one representative for each city, town and village in Dinesh), hold those positions until it is deemed by their peers that their mental capacities are failing, or they choose to step down. Another is voted into their place. Military Dinesh has very little in the way of a military. They put more emphasis on education. In fact, the majority of their defense comes from an organized group of aspericists and yeardleighs who work together to monitor their borders and other sensitive areas. Zeroun and Quadi have contingents of soldiers who take rotations aiding Dinesh's security. =Weapons and Armor= Melee Weapons *Knives & daggers *Simple farm tools Ranged Weapons *Short bow *Longbow *Composite bow *Daggers Miscellany *Aspericists =Technology= Vehicles *Simple boats *Carriages and wagons Simple Devices and Items *Stone ovens *Ice boxes *Oil lamps *Sun dials *Hourglass *Pulleys and levers *Plows Complex Machinery *Improved printing press *Winding and pendulum clocks Alchemy *Lab for the study of further advancements *Gun powder =Races= Dinesh is home to Humans, Ithnevarians and Half-Breeds alike. Because of their proximity to the forest, it is not uncommon to run across Pirotaians from time to time. =Religion= The country's patron Guardian is Esben, but the other Guardians are given proper homage. Esben is fond of the Dinesians and their pursuits of knowledge and wisdom. =Magic= In Dinesh established the 1st, and most extensive campus for all five archai. Any aspiring magic user would be lucky to study in Dinesh and have access to the greatest minds and most talented yeardleighs to have woven essence to perform their will. They classified the different approaches to magic, and developed the orders to focus the strengths of the user to their application. =Psionics= Dinesh is the birthplace of all Aspercists. Here they are most prevalent due to the close proximity and exposure to the mineral known as Asper. Dinesh is home to the highest concentration to this mineral which they have learned to mine. =Culture and Customs= Ethics Dinesians are a peace loving people. Their dedication to pursuits of knowledge take up most of their time, with little use for any skills of warfare. They view all races alike, giving higher regard to individuals whose accomplishments reflect emphasis put on the pursuit of improving their knowledge and themselves as a person. They put great value on their libraries and collections of texts - historical, ancestral and magical. On average, the Dinesians lean toward honesty and fair play. In all their study of the magical arts, they understand how dangerous the misuse of power can be, and constantly strive to maintain vigilance against use of the dark arts. Because of this, they formed the secret Aequitas order whose purpose is to police all magic users, pursue and deal with those who stray over the line. Holidays Women and Children Women are considered equals with men, and hold positions of high authority, as long as their skills and knowledge qualify them for the position. Women can be found on the council of elders, and their input is considered to carry the same weight as their male counterparts. Children are taught from the moment they open their eyes. Using pictures and other stimuli - often aided by aspericists - the children's abilities are honed. As soon as possible, the children are evaluated to determine their affinities and strengths which guide their training. Fashion The people of Dinesh are rather simple in their choices of clothing. Most are made of cloth and wool, with simple designs for comfort and practicality. They have no use for flamboyant colors, as they might distract individuals from their studies. Most wear robes or pants and shirts, modestly covering the body from neck to ankle. Arts *Music (lutes, fluts, mandolin, etc) *Painting *Poetry Food Popular dishes include: *Stew (usually made with seafood) *Vegetables *Wine & cheese *Porridge Exports *Asper (Minimal quantities are exported in raw form) *Amulets *Medallions *Teachers/Instructors Imports *Silver *Gems *Meats *Spices *Obsidion (from Cyrah) *Colored Glass (Cyrah) Marriage The Dinesians regard marriage as a contract between two individuals, entered into willingly, and as easily dissolved if the match is determined to be detrimental. When a couple chooses to come together to form a bond, they come before a priest/priestess of Theophilia. They present their reasons for wanting to marry, and after the priest/priestess spends time in prayer, consulting with the Guardian about the match, a contract is arranged. The day of the 'wedding', the pair comes before the priest/priestess of Theophilia, reciting vows, and at the end of the ceremony, both sign a contract pledging their fidelity to each other and their devotion to raising their children to be upstanding and enlightened citizens who will be a credit to their parents and a benefit to the Dinesian society. Termination of a marriage contract is just as easy. If a couple finds they are unable to hold up the terms of the contract - as long as it is before children have been brought into the equation - they come before the priest/priestess of Theophilia to state their case. Once again, the priest/priestess spends time in prayer, consulting with the Guardian about the petition, and if it is determined that the couple truly is a bad match, they are granted their petition. The day of the dissolution, the pair comes before the priest/priestess of Theophilia, reciting vows of good faith to the other and devotion to continuing harmony with each other. Languages The language of Dinesh is Nessian, a flowery language with many ways to say the same thing, as if to exhibit their higher knowledge. Of all the other countries, the Dinesians have also striven to learn the Ithnevarian language and there are a few notable scholars who can boast being fluent. Literacy There is not a citizen of Dinesh who isn't taught how to read and write. They pride themselves on the literacy of their people. Opinions of Other Countries ''Maritonia'' A good people, if somewhat primitive in their caste system. They reserve the highest levels of study for their upper class and nobility, when what they don't realize is how it brings their effectiveness down to keep their lower class ignorant. Even so, they are a generous and kindly people to us, and good allies that can be counted on when needed. ''Cyrah'' A more barbaric people than ever we have encountered. They put no stock in attaining knowledge and improving themselves at all. Most of their efforts are geared toward strengthening their warriors physical prowess in attempts to expand their borders. What they don't realize is how much more successful they would be, if they would invest in expanding their minds as well. ''Kalonice'' Intelligent, but entirely untrustworthy. They have spent time in expanding their minds, for which they should be applauded, however their choice to use their knowledge for selfish purposes make it very difficult to respect them. ''Zeroun'' They show wisdom in balancing their pursuits to improve both mind and body, and have proven to be staunch allies when it comes to protecting and defending our borders. A good people, who make trustworthy allies. ''Quadi'' Akin to the Zerounians, having been one body at one time, until the Quadians decided to separate and choose a more leisurely lifestyle. It's not to say they're lazy. On the contrary, they work as hard as the next folk, but they know how to balance work with rest - equally important. =Locations= Established and known cities, towns and villages are listed here. (NOTE: They are primarily to help players figure out an origin location for their characters that are originally from Dinesh. Also they can be used for where a character is from now while they visit or relocate into Shillivan.) Cities *Scharusea (Capital) *Mericella Towns *Obrenuvia Villages *Deliosilyn =Landmarks/Notable Sites= Category:Incomplete